


Red and Blue (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Johnny in red and Daniel in blue
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Kudos: 34





	Red and Blue (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see my art wips, knitting wips, cute cat pictures or just randomness check out my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/look_turtles131/).

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/xUi6sxUWuWAUOmJrdI3NsHd6VaVjUzmxSx7ZQTYI6Ptg_2nQAwB4N8kSZqjwWaMQ-b0NKZPDLHBYUegfYmr-jNQ9qJVsyi7Z1SFoqCYApG3V121QCgY31wWWyI6v0gjt3DtVgBZoMA=w1920-h1080)  



End file.
